


Choices

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Jack talks about a past dream
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Choices

The sun was just starting to rise when Jack woke up. She smiled at the pink sky before slipping out of bed. She grabbed her swimsuit out of her suitcase and went to change in the bathroom. She pulled her hair into a bun before slipping out the backdoor of the beach house she and Gibbs were renting with Faith and her family. 

Her yellow surfboard shined in the morning light and Jack felt her excitement coursing through her as she grabbed it to carry it out to the water. The coolness of the water felt good against her hot skin and Jack sighed as she started to paddle out to where she could see the waves breaking. 

Jack surfed for almost an hour before she saw a figure on the beach watching her. She held her hand up in greeting. She caught one last wave before paddling in. She was almost to the shore when Gibbs called out to her. 

“Ocean looks good on you, Jack.” 

She slipped off of her board into the water and picked it up before smiling widely. “I missed this.” She admitted. She kept her distance so she wouldn’t risk getting him wet. “Getting up early, spending the morning in the salt air. I used to dream of moving south, somewhere where summer lasts all year round. Somewhere I could surf all day and drink all night.” 

“And now?” He asked, taking a step closer to her. His tone let on more than he said aloud. He was willing to move if she wanted to, he would do just about anything to keep her happy.

“Dreams change, Cowboy.” She gestured at the house behind them, where she could see Faith in the kitchen cooking and laughing with Kevin and Aurora. “That was before I had a family. Maybe one day but not today.” She gave him a bittersweet smile before tugging her hair down from the bun she had put it in earlier that morning. “Go inside and eat. I’ll be there in a minute.”

He ignored what she said, moving closer to give her a sweet kiss that took away the sting of the fact that dreams and plans changed. “Maybe one day.” He whispered to her and this time he was gifted with a true smile from Jack.

“Go.” She repeated. 

“And miss the chance to see you walk away? Never.”

The comment got him exactly what he had hoped as Jack tilted her head back to laugh before she grabbed her surfboard and started towards the house. He let his eyes roam over her as she walked before she looked over her shoulder. “Let’s go! I’m hungry!” 

“Coming.” He jogged to catch up as she set her surfboard closer to the house and grabbed her hand. “I mean it you know.” He kept his voice low as they entered the house side by side and made their way to their room.

“I know.” She made sure to lock the door behind them so she could change. “You don’t tend to say things you don’t mean. I-”

A knock came at the door and Jack jumped as though she had been burned. “Yes?”

“Breakfast is ready!” Aurora told them happily, trying to open the door. “Mommy asked me to come get you.” 

Jack gave Gibbs a look to let him know that they would come back to the conversation and opened the door for their granddaughter. 

“We’re coming.”


End file.
